The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle including an automatic engine stop function and a method for controlling the industrial vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-132249 describes an industrial vehicle that automatically stops the engine. In the industrial vehicle, the time from when the operator leaves the operator seat is measured. When the measured time exceeds a set time, an engine stop instruction is issued to automatically stop the engine.
In an industrial vehicle having an automatic engine stop function, there may be a situation in which it is desirable that the engine continues to run even when the operator is not seated on the operator seat. For example, when the battery used to start the engine is drained, the engine may be jump-started using a battery of another vehicle or a dedicated device. In such a case, it may be desirable for the engine to continue running for a while to charge the battery.